To Only Be With You
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Yaoi. In this Rouji is a male and meets the love of his love, Azashiro. Azashiro being lied to and thought he was a she and this whole time Azashiro had feelings for a guy; however for Rouji. He likes both men and women and their meeting and feelings with develop overtime. Will possibly contain really spicy yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It started off when they were younger. About 13 years of age; just become genin. Both lived in different villages. One day he decided to take a casual stroll in another village.

In this village, girls surrounded a young boy. They were obsessed over him, he was charming, had this this 'I don't care' look always but never did he think he was better than anyone. He lived with his family; the Kosuke's.  
While the red haired male ran from roof top to roof top he slid and collapsed face forward. Causing his glasses to drop in front of the boy's feet.

Bending down, he picked it up. Noticing the male's midnight blue eyes. There was something strange about him, and the other shorter boy knew that. Handing the glasses to him, he smiled and wanted to repay him.  
"Come on, I'll treat you!"

Looking away then back at him he replied, "no thanks." Departing, he kept walking and the red haired male frowned and stomped his foot on the ground. He wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer.  
"Wait!" He called, holding the boy's shoulder.

"Come on! Lemme repay you, it's the least I can do." The raven haired male sighed; he gave up.  
"Fine." Then decided to lead him to a place he knew of, with really nice food.

Even there he was quite popular, girls surrounded him.  
"Come on with a date with me." One girl said; but he sighed.  
"No thanks, I'm with someone at the moment." He always kept it calm. Never had he been angry at anyone before; for him to lose his cool was rare.

Other girls were chatting together.  
"Who's he?" One girl pouted with a bit of a frown. He chuckled, and held the boy close to him.  
"He's my date."  
"Huuuh?" They were lost when he said that.

"W-Wait! What did you-"  
"You're so loud." He sighed, sitting down and ordered the food he wanted and same with the other.

The red head smiled and laughed at himself. "I'm so stupid, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Uzumaki Azashiro."  
Azashiro had his red hair, thick glass lenses where his eyes couldn't even be seen at all.  
He wore a long-sleeved light blue top and brown shorts.

While the other boy had his raven hair tied up with a dark green hair tie. Red long sleeved top with a white scarf; two golden ear piercings on her right lower ear and dark grey short pants.  
"Hn, I'm Kosuke Rouji." He had found out previously he was Uchiha, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. Even a stranger who he really was.

When the food arrived, both had said their thanks and decided to eat slowly.  
"What did you mean by I was your date? I mean, you're surrounded by girls. Not like me." He seemed slightly sad at that thought; but it didn't matter with him.

"They were pestering me, I hate being bothered." He sighed and looked away while he slowly chewed on his sushi. As Rouji rested his cheek on the palm of his hand he decided to say something while Azashiro was gulping down on his ramen.

"Just between me and you; I'm a girl." He lied, yes but he just wanted to see his reaction. Azashiro choked on his food.  
_'He doesn't look anything like a girl!' _He shouted in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the food, Azashiro had paid for both food and departed.

"I can't believe you're a girl." He was so gullible, it was amusing for Rouji the most. He had a very sly nature at most times.  
"I want to see more of this place!" Sighing, he decided to do that; and have some fun with this kid as well. After all of that, he headed to his home where his parents and little brother ate with their guest.

"Ah, I don't exactly have a place to stay. My parents will be worried."  
"Such a squirt." Rouji folded his arms and looked away. Azashiro had stared at the boy with the 'Are you kidding me?' kind of face.

"You can stay with me." Placing his hands in his pockets he headed upstairs to his room. It wasn't too small but it seemed right.  
Before sleeping, the two played a childish truth or dare game. Nothing too bad for dares. It wasn't too much; but eventually they had to sleep in the one bed. It was big enough anyway.

The next day and Azashiro had eaten breakfast with his new profound friend.  
"How about we go to my village?" He asked.  
"Sure." Was all the response he was able to get; it took some time but it was worth it when he reached the place with her. Normally strangers couldn't always get in but if they were with someone from the village it was okay.

Arriving home Azashiro saw his parents running and looking so worried.  
"Ah- this is my new friend I made when I was at another village. He let me stay at his house."  
"I'm Rouji, it's nice to meet you." He was very casual and saw that his mother had red hair like him. Azashiro didn't want to mention that Rouji was a girl, it would freak them out.

"Come on, I'll show you around!" He did that for a while.  
"Oi! Why not we spar." Rouji had given this graceful smile which made him slightly blush and cause his heart to race.  
"I'd love to!" With a smile he headed towards the training area and saw his glasses come off once again; but this time he had sharingan. He stopped and folded his arms.

"You never told me you had the sharingan." Rouji raised an eyebrow at him; Azashiro had placed his glasses back on.  
"What on earth are you talking about? You're so crazy! I don't have the sharingan!"  
Rouji hit him across the head. "You idiot, of course you do! You can see my chakra; I'm not blind or anything."

He stopped and wondered how on earth he could have. He felt so strange.  
"Well what about you huh!?" He argued back; trying to make his own statement.

"Where are your…things?"  
"…Things?" Raising an eyebrow, "you know…" Azashiro had placed his hands under his breast and pulled them up then down.  
_'He was talking about that?' _Rouji thought; his eyes widening.

"I'm very flat, just very unwoman-like." He stated, in his mind playing him like fool and laughing at him.  
"I'm sure you'll have really large breasts in the future!" He had annoyingly high hopes.

"I doubt that." He muttered, doing a few more things until night.  
"Oh yeah, there was a celebration going on tonight. I forgot." What on earth for?  
"Do you want to wear a yukata?" Azashiro asked, as he wanted to wear one.

"No, I'll head home after this." Azashiro pouted, he didn't want him to go home but it probably couldn't be helped at all. Playing a few games together was fun, then seeing the fireworks display together. Both, seating.  
"I think its really nice." Azashiro commented, staring at Rouji; his hand reaching for the back of his hand and pulling out the green hair tie to let his hair fall just to his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Azashiro could only smile, his hand being placed upon Rouji's cheek.  
"You're going to be a beautiful girl." He had no comment on that. More fireworks had been blasted up unto the sky; finally so unaware a large firework blasted and the red head leaned in to kiss Rouji's lips.

Upon releasing; he was still in a state of shock.  
"I er-have to leave." Quickly, he dashed off with slight tears running down his face and Azashiro couldn't stop him from doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly he had ran home; his first kiss and it felt so awkward! He didn't know what he could be able to do; there was nothing but just forget about what happened. For a year, Rouji had decided to go and visit Azashiro, and he did the same for a while. However near the end of the year, at Azashiro's house Rouji had a serious look upon his face.

"Azashiro, this is important. I've decided to find my real family."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't taken his glasses off to show him since that day they met.  
"I mean I'm adopted. I'll visit within a year." He could only give a smile and nodded his head.

However, while Rouji had searched for his real family, getting to know his family and changed. He didn't visit Azashiro for two years.

During those two years, Azashiro had changed his hairstyle, he grew much taller and changed his personality. Clothes became much different, a high collar green long sleeve, and casual blue long pants. His midnight blue eyes showed and improved, even finding out he had sharingan along the way and trained himself to become stronger.

Also he had girls start to fall for him, but that didn't bother him. He went even searching for Rouji but always still had no luck at all.

While Rouji had grew taller, met both of her brother's and the man in mask; Obito. While spending time with them, he had improved his sharingan and skills; jutsu and stamina as well. He had even changed his clothes. Other girls around him, that saw him had crushes on him and were amazed by his coolness.

Even when he spent time with Sasuke, it was just all drawing attention from all girls. "I bet they're twins!" Most girls uttered so excitedly. Jumping for joy and wanting to know more about them, however their attitudes were the total opposite!

Sasuke was the older one, the one who was laid back and the cool one. The brother who hated Itachi, trained to be so strong he could be able to kill the older brother. While Rouji was the younger one, he was a pretty-boy, a flirt with girls or otherwise known as a playboy. When he wanted to, he could get serious, and cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that they were now both 16, Azashiro stayed at home with a sad sigh on his face. He tried so hard but never had any luck finding Rouji, the love of his life. He had no missions today, but just stayed at home while his parents were out doing some shopping.

He could then hear a knock on the door, rushing down he opened it with a smile. However the smile faded to see a shorter male before him. He stood about 5'7, long raven hair; some of it was flowing down the front along with his bangs and fringe.

Onyx eyes, magenta high collar top with a long black sleeve on the left, dark navy pants and black combat boots. Taking Azashiro's hand, he bent down on one knee and kissed it gently. His eyes glanced seductively upon the taller male.  
"It's been so long, my love."

However he pulled away his hand and frowned. Not knowing who he was.  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't my love. I love a girl."  
Rouji could only stand to his feet and laugh at him for a short moment. He got it wrong; and still believed the lie. However, he was going to test him longer until he realized his sexuality. Azashiro departed and closed his door, going to start searching.

"What do you think you're doing?" He chuckled, while the red head stopped and turned around towards the raven haired male.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find my girl." However the next statement would make him question what he was doing, wasting his time; pointlessly.

"And where do you even start looking?" Azashiro had no clue, and Rouji could see that he was shocked; never thinking it occurred. His eyes hurtful and his hand clutched his heart, aching because he wanted to find her for so long. However 'her' was really 'he' and he was before him.

Azashiro sighed sadly, and Rouji had wrapped his arm around the male's shoulder.  
"How about we grab a bite?" Using his charming smile on him, there was no use and he decided to. Thinking the male before him could be able to help find his girl.

As he lead Rouji to a place to eat, he had remembered that was where they first ate at his village. Entering Azashiro decided to order ramen while Rouji ordered sushi. Then found a seat to sit down on.  
"You remind me of her, she loves sushi."  
"Oh? I love sushi myself." He hadn't changed, and hopefully he would be able to realize it was his love before him.


	5. Chapter 5

While eating their food slowly, a shy and cute girl with glasses slowly approached Azashiro.  
"A-Azashiro..." Silently she spoke, trying her hardest to speak up. His midnight blue eyes stared at her;  
"I-I like you, a lot." It did take a lot of courage for her to confess her feelings to him; however Rouji had other plans.

Standing up, he took a few strides and wrapped his arm around the female's waist. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.  
"As beautiful as you are, you'll have to step aside."  
He gave a kiss to her cheek, which made her blush. Azashiro's eyes widened seeing what happened; while Rouji had whispered with an evil aura to her ear.

"He already loves someone, so get lost; amateur."  
Letting go, Rouji had given her his seductive wink which made women feel like they were going to faint or orgasm.  
The female departed sadly.  
"I was going to turn her down you know, you didn't need to do whatever you just did." Azashiro raised an eyebrow at him. As the raven haired male sat back in his seat to finish eating his lunch.

He kept his eyes closed for a while then opened them once again. Azashiro had stared at him and chuckled. He wondered why he was doing such a thing, so Rouji had decided to speak while watching Azashiro sip the soup of his ramen.

"I think you've been trying hard to look for this so called girl, but she doesn't exist. This whole time, in three years you have always thought you were straight. Not even thinking your sexuality wrong."  
"I don't understand what you mean, she's real. We met three years ago; and she told me that she would see me after a year to find her family. But..." Azashiro paused and looked down at his empty bowl.

"...She never came back." Rouji finished his sentence for him. He didn't know what else to say to this pretty-boy. Standing up, Azashiro had got out his wallet.  
"I'll pay for our food, not to worry." He could only try to give a gentle smile to the stranger.

However Rouji had other plans, and walked towards Azashiro. His fingers curling around the other's and leaned in. Being so self-absorbed in his beauty he leaned in whispered in his ear.  
"Let's go back to your place." The red head's eyes widened, as Rouji had uncurled their fingers and departed first while Azashiro had payed for the food.

As the male had walked towards his destination, from behind the red head jogged to catch up.  
"I don't understand why you're helping me, why you want me to let a stranger in my home; I don't even know your name."  
A chuckle escaped and turned to stare at him.  
"But you do." With that he turned back and headed to his house; finding it strange.

Upon arriving to his house; Azashiro opened the door to see his parents there.  
"Mum, Dad, I brought a friend." That was all he could say to them, and both adults turned to stare at their son's friend.  
"It's nice to see you again." Rouji greeted, heading upstairs with Azashiro to his room.

Smelling the air he had exhaled. "Ahh, this takes me back!" With such joy he walked and took a look around the room.  
"I don't think it's changed." He sat on the bed afterwards. His bare feet feeling the warmth of the carpet.

"You know so much about me but I...do not even know your name."  
Azashiro seemed curious and sat beside the stranger.  
"Then let me remind you who I am Azashiro." He blinked slowly and gave that charming smile. His eyes closed and took slow breathes. Slowly, his eyes opened to gaze at the red head.

He seemed like a totally different person, first off he had rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and spoke the same words when they were eating. "Just between me and you; I'm a girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Azashiro's eyes widened, he was shocked and speechless. He couldn't seem to believe it was who he was looking for, for a long time.

"Rouji!?" He exclaimed; while the male took hold of both ends of his face and reeled him into a kiss.

"Mmmph!" Letting go, Azashiro madly blushed; feeling his heart race. As he couldn't believe that he was looking for a man this whole time. Rouji winked at him; and Azashiro could only look away.

"I-I-I can't believed it...I-I was completely fooled!" Azashiro stood up, his hands quickly being placed on his hair and screamed in horror. While he could only be laughed at; and pointed at the raven haired male.  
"This is your fault!?"

"...Hmm?" Giving him a seductive look and his lover blushed again. Sitting back down beside him. As Rouji leaned in, his masculine hands had run up under Azashiro's shirt.  
"You're so...masculine." And kissed his cheek after whispering to him such sweet words.

The shy and cute blush shown by a submissive or uke Azashiro, while the dominant or seme Rouji pressed his body ontop of him; kissing were training from the neck up to his lips. Slowly, his top being taken off.

"You're too adorable Azashiro." Rouji whispered with a sweet sound of his chuckle, uke looked away with the red on his face. While seme's lips were near the male's ear and whispered.  
"I want you say it, tell me what you are." He smirked, and gently bit the side of his ear. Letting out a slight sound of pain but also pleasure.

"I-I'm...homosexual." It was shy, but Rouji could only chuckle at how cute it was.  
His fingers rubbed his cheek so softly, caressing with such delicacy.  
"I was your first love, wasn't I?" Seme asked; while uke turned more red, not even able to face him.

"Yes, I-I believed you were a girl. And you were really-" His words cut off with another kiss; however this time Rouji used more force towards him, as his lips were dancing with his own. Once he released; his hands went down to his pants.

"Rouji...no-" his breathing was heavy and stared at him in the most adorable way. It only made him want to please Azashiro much more. Now the male's hand slowly caressing his manhood up and down.

"Please; it's too much." He couldn't say so much as to the pleasure was really exciting him so much.  
"I didn't think you'd get so hard quickly, you're really are quite remarkable Azashiro." More sweet words spoken by the playboy; biting his bottom lip while feeling seme's hand remove from his front and change towards his rear end.

With a sudden shock of that, he stared at Rouji who gave him this evil glare; he was really the dominant one.  
"Ahh!" A wince and he could feel the pleasure from one finger shoved up his buttocks. Another kiss to the red head's cheek then the slow movement of seme's middle finger.

"How do you like it, tell me?" He asked, his seductive look being shown to him. Azashiro had said nothing at first, as he was taking much to a liking of the pleasure that his lover was doing. Seme's eyes squinted with much evil anticipation and another gentle moan was let out by the uke.

"I-I really love it, because...because you are the one doing it." This time, Azashiro was the one to give him a romantic kiss upon his lips.  
"You're too rough." He whispered while Rouji's hand released and undid the button and zipper of his pants.

"Then you'll like what I'll do." Forcefully, the raven haired male had pulled Azashiro's pants down. Making himself in a comfortable position; not even taking off his own top. Holding Azashiro's leg up high for him to be able to receive the pleasure necessary.

Forcefully, Rouji had shoved his large dick up the tight buttocks of Azashiro.  
"Ahhh!~" He moaned out; as the seme had begun to thrust into him roughly and into a fast pace which Azashiro was beginning to like and moan; however he didn't want to moan too loudly as he did not wish his parents to hear the commotion of the two lovers.


End file.
